Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -100\% \times -\dfrac{10}{20} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -1 $ $ -\dfrac{10}{20} = -0.5$ Now we have: $ -1 \times -0.5 = {?} $ $ -1 \times -0.5 = 0.5 $